


Alastor’s moral code

by SpaceShatters



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor losing his sanity, Human Alastor - Freeform, Human Mimzy, Killing, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: Alastor was a man who felt no guilt when killing off demons, or humans when he was still topsideBut even serial killers have a weak spotHis weak spot?ChildrenSince the beginning of his career as a serial killer, Alastor swore to himself that he would never harm a child-And he stuck to his rule, never harm a child-He never didHe did break the rule once though- and even now, in hell, the memory’s crawl on his skinThe feeling of guilt, the feeling of hatred- hatred towards himself
Relationships: Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Alastor’s moral code

The serial killer of New Orleans, Louisiana- one of the most feared men in his time  
He had a knack for killing people, slicing them open and waiting to hear their pleas and screaming- oh, oh it was magnificent..and he did such a wonderful job at cleaning up too

In fact, no one knew who he was.   
Despite having a radio show dedicated to his murders, the police never found out where he was- they couldn't identify him, no footprints, no fingerprints, not even the tiniest bit of hair-  
That’s how good he was  
And he praised himself for it, being able to so intricately plan and clean up after one of his shows- it was brilliant, if he said so himself..and he did.

But even serial killers have a weak spot

His weak spot?  
Children  
Since the beginning of his career as a serial killer, Alastor swore to himself that he would never harm a child-  
They were too young, a life just a few years after birth, still having so much to learn  
He couldn't bare to ruin that  
His father ruined his childhood, he knew how to hold a knife properly before he even knew how to ride a bicycle. He wouldn't ever ruin a child's future, hoping that they will lead a better life than him.  
And he stuck to his rule, never harm a child-  
He never did

He did break the rule once though- and even now, in hell, the memory’s crawl on his skin  
The feeling of guilt, the feeling of hatred- hatred towards himself 

It was an average summer day, he had just picked up a fresh batch of bread from the baker and was riding back on his bicycle to his home, smiling as always- waving to a few familiar faces  
Why, he never knew how the people of his small town didn't know it was him-  
This town, everyone knew each other, all the latest gossip.  
Perhaps it was because no one would expect an innocent soul to murder someone, or at least that's what they thought- he let them think that  
Maybe it was also the fact that his victims where always outside of his home town, he never did want to harm his dear townsfolk, he grew up with most of them.

He was it his late twenties at the time, mid-length hair always seemed to be perfectly tied up into a small low ponytail, red spectacles that he wore not because of poor eyesight but because it simply fit him- the red spectacles always fit him and his formal attire, he wore a bowtie normally, always loved those things- he thought they were rather fashionable.   
”Alastor, Alastor! Wait up” a cheery voice sounded behind him, he knew who it was immediately, a very dear friend of his

”Mimzy, dearest, ” he greeted, stopping his bike and looking over his shoulder to see the chubbier woman catching up to him, fixing her dress when she got to him   
They exchanged a kiss to the cheek before Alastor started walking with his bike, Mimzy alongside him  
”So, what brings you out of your house? You never normally leave unless there's a new book sale of some sort” The short lady questioned, earning a small chuckle from him as he looked her way  
”Well, you’re partially correct, I heard that the local baker had some fresh goods- that’s all” he answered, digging in his back pocket for the keys to his house when it came into view-  
It wasn't that far away  
”Ah, well- before you go away and his in your burrow again, would you like to join me for a cup of tea? My house is only a few paces down” Mimzy offered, smiling sweetly at the man  
She was a real looker, dare Alastor say she looked beautiful- but they were just friends

He hadn't time for relationships of any kind with the life he had and she had a job to keep up-  
He always preferred her company to be platonic, honestly speaking   
It was a silent agreement between them, and they were both okay with it

”So sorry, my dear, I have some business to attend to today-...you know how picky my boss is” He said, ignoring the guilty feeling when her smile dropped ever so slightly, they were at the front garden of his house- a quaint little thing-  
”That’s alright, Alastor..maybe another day then” she gave both of his cheeks a kiss before beginning her way down the street to her own place.

This is exactly why he didn't do anything more than friends with people, relationships in his opinion were unnecessary- pointless, really  
He’d feel too guilty keeping his career secret, a significant other could uncover his job and that just wouldn't do-  
He’d have to murder them too, and oh how fun that would be?  
Anyway, he did have his job to get too, but it was more fun than the one he told Mimzy he had

”Oh stop your fidgeting, you’re not getting out of those ropes dearie..better save your energy for now” Alastor adjusted his gloves, looking at the woman with an eery smile-  
He had gotten to her house a few minutes prior, having not heard anyone but her in there  
He simply wanted a quick kill, maybe a snack as well- he had eaten something like..that for a while and he was getting pekish-  
”Why- why are you doing this?!” she questioned, tears pooling in her eyes but she seemed to refuse to let them flow- ah, he always loved a challenge. This woman seemed not so easily broken, he enjoyed it very much when his victims somehow stood their ground before he took them apart one by one  
It’s was so fascinating, watching people become undone with little to no trouble at all, always so entertaining

”Why does anyone do anything these days darling? Sheer, absolve boredom! Plus, I can't think properly on an empty stomach”   
Oh, he loved the way that her eyes widened ever so slightly- even the tiniest hint of fear brought a buzz of excitement in him.   
She clearly had another question on the tip of her tongue but she hadn't the guts to ask, smart girl.  
”Now, be a doll and keep still for me, alright? Can’t have the knife slip somewhere unwanted” 

It was a simple task, he had done this many times before- though there was a feeling in his gut that told him he should have checked the entire house before doing this-  
It was ridiculous, there was no one there other than the two of them..the child was upstairs in the bedroom fast asleep. It would be over quickly, after all- he’d done this before many times, as mentioned prior.

The blonde whimpered as a knife lifted her chin up, making her look at Alastor  
”Smile darling, you’re never fully dressed without one! A face like yours deserves a smile not frown, this will be over in just a bit”   
An ear peircing scream drew from her lungs when the serial killer drove the knife right in her right side, gliding down before drawing back.  
Alastor grinned maliciously as he held up the knife before himself, making sure the woman was watching before he licked the delicious blood that now stained the knife  
Oh, how he had missed this.  
The sweet, sweet taste of blood, fresh blood.

It was his favourite thing

A light creak, that was all he needed to hear before he was turning around and throwing the knife at whatever came through it-  
In this case, it was a child.

His knife was sticking straight through the child’s left side of the chest, blood pooling quickly around it as the boy looked at his chest then up at the two others  
”M..Ma”

Alastor rushed to the child in order to catch it in his arms, hearing the mother wailing in the background- it seemed she finally couldn't take it  
”No! No...no no no no– please” he murmured, watching the life slip away from the child- the poor innocent child   
Tears trickled down his cheeks shamelessly as he cradled the child's head to his chest, putting his other hand on his neck to check his pulse

It was gone  
No heartbeat  
No breathing  
The boy was dead. Dead

Alastor laughed. Hysterically.  
Reaching up to wipe the tears from his eyes, there was still blood on his hands which smeared across his face- making him panic, hyperventilating as he tried to rub the blood away but to no use, it simply rubbed it in even more

”You monster! You...heartless monster”  
The woman shouted, not caring about her life at the moment- it was obvious why  
Her son was killed before her  
Alastor felt like the only respectful thing he could do was kill her too, not make her wait until death came knocking at her door naturally  
He knew where they were heading  
Well, at least he knew where the boy was heading, that mother deserved to die for different reasons.

The serial killer stood up after carefully laying the boy on his side, walking over to the lady with the knife he plundged out of the kid’s chest-  
Still bloody though he had no desire to give it a taste  
He made a promise to himself to never harm a child, to not turn himself into the same man that his father had been  
He had just murdered a child...an innocent, young soul.  
Alastor had turned into the man his father was, someone he himself never wanted to be

As he plunged the knife into the mother’s chest, he felt the rest of his sanity- however little there had bee left- away from him

He finally done it

Alastor no longer had any sane quality to him, the tiny amount of guilt that he has everytime after murdering someone who was guilty of something- gone  
His eyes were blank, that award-winning smile had been finally wiped off and what was left instead seemed like an expression a person who had lost themselves gave   
Because he had just lost the part of himself that was still humane  
Now, he was nothing but a shell of the man he was before, completely void of any feelings of guilt

He was a monster


End file.
